Habitos
by EvilRegalPanda92
Summary: AU Basada en la cancion Habits (Stay High)


**Ok, no se de donde salio esto. Es MUY triste pero me inspire en la canción Habits (Stay High) de Tove Lo. No se si la quiero seguir. Aun tengo muchas que terminar pero eso dependerá de ustedes.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** **autolesión, abuso de sustancias alcohólicas y droga.**

 **Hábitos**

Regina Mills, niña genio, mujer exitosa y abogada aclamada por todos. La que la conocieron en sus años anteriores no podrían creer que era la misma persona que estaba sentada en su bañera vacía tratando de terminar su cena poco saludable. La mujer solo veía la comida mientras que jugaba con sus papas fritas y miraba al techo. ¿Cómo termino ella allí? Ni sabia, a veces creía que era un sueño, pero las cicatrices en su brazo le hacían recordar lo tan viva que estaba. La mujer puso a un lado su plato y tomo un trago de uno de los whiskies más caros que existían. Luego extendió su brazo para agarrar la mitad de cigarrillo que había dejado y lo encendió, inhalando el humo dejándolo dentro de ella por un tiempo y luego dejándolo salir por su nariz. Agarro la invitación que tenía al frente y la miro con detenimiento. Una risa incrédula salió de ella al mismo tiempo que sacaba la hojilla envuelta en papel de su bolsillo y la desenvolvía. Miro la invitación del baby shower una vez más y se hizo una cortada en la muñeca dejando caer sangre en el pedazo de papel.

"Que poca decencia" susurro mientras veía como las gotas de sangre manchaban el papel. La invitación era de parte de su ex esposo, Daniel y su mejor amiga Zelena. El muy desgraciado le había puesto el ojo a la peliroja desde hace tiempo pero no habían tenido 'la valentía' de dejarse llevar por sus emociones hasta que un día paso, y después de casi un año fueron descubiertos. Regina nunca salía de su rutina. Se levantaba, trotaba por una media hora, regresaba a su casa para levantar a Daniel, le hacia el desayuno lo despedía para ir al trabajo y luego ella se vestía para irse a su bufete de abogados. Esta rutina la había implementado ya hace 5 años, el cual fue el tiempo que duro casada, aparte de dos años de noviazgo.

"Siete años con el perro y casi 20 con la bruja" Susurro mientras agarraba su botella de whiskey y sin pensarlo dos veces vertió un poco arriba de su cortada. Sin hacer ningún gesto facial ya que ni dolor sentía, rasgo un trozo de su camisa y la uso como venda.

Todo comenzó un día en el cual Regina no se estaba sintiendo bien y decidió comprobar una sospecha que tenía hace tiempo. Al ver que sus exámenes instantáneos salieron positivos, decidió llegar a su casa temprano para darle la noticia a Daniel de frente, después de tantos años de intentos fallidos iban a ser padres. Algo que ambos habían anhelado desde hace tiempo. Al abrir la puerta de su casa pudo escuchar varios gemidos provenientes de su habitación. La abogada dejo sus cosas en la mesita al lado de la puerta y se apresuró a ver quién era, y allí los encontró. En su cama, entrelazados cogiéndose mutuamente. Daniel fue el que se dio cuenta de que Regina estaba parada en la puerta inmóvil, pero cuando reacciono ella ya se había ido. Dejando la casa que habían comprado juntos y su pertenencias en ella. Ella nunca peleo por su propiedad o sus cosas, decidió dejar todo atrás, firmar y caer en unos cuantos **hábitos.** Hábitos nada sanos, pero que al menos la hacían entrar en trance, olvidando lo ocurrido, entrando en una fantasía inducida de la cual nunca planeaba salir.

"Se pueden meter su fiesta por donde mejor les quepa" susurro mientras se levantaba de la bañera con dificultad y caminaba hacia su ducha desvistiéndose en el trayecto.

Después de dos horas de aseo y decidir que se iba a poner el día de hoy, Regina salió de su apartamento no sin antes enrollar un 'tabaco' y fumárselo en camino a su destino. El camino no era tan largo, ella ya se lo conocía. Podía estar fumada o borracha pero igual lo encontraba, el club Spice It Up. Uno de los clubs de Swingers más populares en la clase alta en Los Angeles. A ella le encantaba sentarse a ver y también tenía uno que otro conocido por si quería quitar un poco de presión después. Ninguno pagaba por sus servicios, pero su catálogo era extenso y cada uno quería algo diferente. Leo era el mayor de todos, estaba en sus cincuentas y solo le gustaba ser tocado, no tocar. Jefferson era un loco en la cama, cada posición del Kamasutra se la sabía y le gustaba experimentar con Regina. Graham era el propio Christian Grey, era salvaje en el sexo y le gustaba tirar uno que otro golpe. Samdi le gustaba rudo pero a la vez trasmitía lo que sentía con sus caricias. Robin era todo un caballero, pero a veces era muy caballero para su gusto. Todos ellos casados, con un pasado y con una vida por delante, alguna de sus mujeres habían estado con la ex abogada y ella no podía negar que la anatomía femenina le encantaba, pero nada le satisfacía por completo.

"Hola mi musa" una voz grave la saco de sus pensamientos

"Samdi" dijo ella picara extendiendo su mano, el hombre se la agarro y le dio un beso sin quitar su mirada de sus ojos.

"¿Sin compañía hoy querido?" dijo en un tono de voz bajo y curioso.

"No, uno de nuestros hijos no se sentía bien así que Ursula se quedó con él."

Regina asintió.

"Hola mi hermosa dama" Robin dijo detrás de ella dándole un beso en el hombro.

"¿Que paso belleza?" ella escucho la voz de Jefferson de su lado derecho.

"Mi Reina, es un honor tenerte la noche de hoy" Leo hizo una reverencia la cual ella devolvió.

"Pero que PLACER en verte" susurro Graham en su oído.

"¿Con que todos se pusieron de acuerdo hoy? ¿Es que me van a hacer una intervención o algo?" dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

"No querida, estuvimos hablando y queremos que pases una noche inolvidable. ¿Qué dices?" dijo Leo pícaramente.

Regina no tenía nada que perder, su vida ya estaba destruida. La posibilidad de un futuro con hijos y una persona que la quisiera habían desaparecido ese día y unas cuantas noches después cuando perdió a su bebe. Así que porque no arriesgarse a lo que sea que tenían planeado para ella.

"Okay chicos, guíenme"

Los hombres hicieron un círculo alrededor de Regina y la guiaron a una de las habitaciones privadas más grandes del local. Abrieron la puerta y todos entraron, Robin agarrándole la mano a Regina y guiándola hasta la cama. El efecto del alcohol y de su tabaco especial estaban comenzando a intensificarse lo cual la inducia aún más en su fantasía distorsionada y le entumecía su cuerpo. Esa noche cada uno tomo su turno con ella, algunos delicados y otros bien rudos, cada hombre quedo satisfecho menos Regina la cual se había quedado en la cama ajena después de que todos se fueron mirando al techo.

Después de unos minutos, la ex abogada se vistió y salió del club directo a su casa. Con botella en mano y un cigarrillo caminaba por las desoladas calles perdiéndose en la obscuridad de la noche. Entro en su apartamento suspirando y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Hace tiempo que no lloraba, es más, desde que descubrió la traición no había derramado ninguna lágrima. Y sabía que eso la estaba matando por dentro, pero mientras más rápido llegara la muerte por ella mejor. Su vida se había acabado, su trabajo paso a manos de su hermana mayor Emma ya que ella fue declarada incompetente y no podía volver a su puesto hasta que pidiera ayuda, lo cual ella no estaba interesada.

Se dirigió a la cocina ya que tenía los muchies pero solo encontró un paquete de twinkies que se habían vencido la semana pasada.

"Esto servirá" dijo mirando el empaque como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se comió como 8 pero ya cuando estaba en el octavo salió corriendo al baño y vomito todo lo que había ingerido en las últimas 3 horas.

"Ugh, mala idea" dijo mirando el contenido de su estómago en la bañera, con un poco de dificultad se paró y se fue directo a su cama. Se dejó caer y allí quedo profundamente dormida.

Eran pasadas las 2 de la tarde cuando Regina se dignó a pararse. Su día comenzaba con café con whiskey, un bagel que solo mordía tres veces hasta que decidía que era suficiente. Luego agarraba una botella de vodka que le duraba unas dos horas, limpiaba su bañera un poco, la secaba, se ponía a ver un poco de televisión y repetía lo mismo de la noche anterior. Estando en la bañera observando una vez más las gotas de sangre caer en el piso de esta le llego un mensaje de texto. Su celular estaba a plena vista así que vio el nombre de Daniel y parte del texto.

 **Idiota (mensaje media):** Hoy se cumple un año Regina, no puedes seguir…

El mensaje se cortó y su teléfono se volvió a apagar.

Regina se quedó contemplando el celular un tiempo. Ella no sabía ni en que día vivía, pero eso le hacía bien. Así no tenía que llevar la cuenta ni de la traición y tampoco del dolor que hace un año tuvo que pasar. La ex abogada se paró de la bañera, caminando a su ducha, luego a su closet viendo que se iba a poner para la noche de hoy.

Esta noche decidió cambiar el club ya que quería explorar nuevos horizontes, para ella, personas; The Rabbit Hole. Otro de los clubs más codiciados entre los ricos y famosos. Al entrar sintió una buena energía y decidió quedarse por un tiempo hasta que poso sus ojos en una pareja que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la barra. El hombre sintió como Regina lo miraba así que volteo dando una sonrisa encantadora y luego dándole suavemente con el codo a su pareja y señalándole con la cabeza en dirección a Regina. La mujer hizo una reverencia sonriendo abiertamente a la ex abogada. Regina por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió nervios, su corazón casi se le salía del pecho cuando ambos se estaban acercando agarrados de la mano. Estaba muy oscuro así que no podía apreciar la belleza de esos dos pero por lo que podía ver, estaba anonadada.

"Hola" dijo el hombre extendiéndole la mano.

Regina quedo sorprendida al no escuchar ningún sobrenombre típico de un hombre buscando una nueva "conquista''

"Mi nombre es David" dijo sonriendo una vez más.

"Hola David, mi nombre es Kelly" ella nunca daba su nombre verdadero, al final de todo tenía una reputación y el estar en este tipo de clubes no le hacían nada bueno a su nombre.

"Mucho gusto…Ella…" dijo señalando a la mujer que tenía al lado. "Es mi mejor amiga, Mal" Mal sonrió dándole la mano.

"Mucho gusto Kelly!" dijo un poco emocionada.

Regina se sentía un poco rara. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía como las mariposas en su estómago que ella creía muertas volvían a aletear en su divina gloria.

"Quisieras acompañarnos a nuestra mesa Kelly? O ¿estas esperando a alguien?" dijo David

"Ah.. yo… bueno… no.. A nadie" dijo Regina un poco avergonzada por su falta de articulación.

Mal rio sutilmente extendiéndole la mano, la ex abogada la agarro felizmente y la guio para donde estaban sentados. David le saco la silla a ambas para que se sentaran, una a cada lado de él mirando el gran sofá al frente de ellos lleno de parejas disparejas tocándose intensamente.

"¿Sera que hoy te encontramos al amor de tu vida David?" dijo Mal con voz burlona.

"Sabes que la mujer que amo ya la tengo al lado" dijo este sarcásticamente.

Mal le dio con el puño en su hombro soltando una carcajada.

"Ow… ¿que dije ahora?" dijo David sobándose su brazo. "Sabes que el mejor sexo lo he tenido contigo… no necesito involucrarme con más nadie"

"¿Tratando de salvar tu pellejo ahora?"

David rio dándole un beso apasionado a su amiga.

Regina miro el intercambio y no pudo negar que se sentía excitada. Mal miro a la mujer del otro lado de David y supo exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Dandole una sonrisa picara miro a su amigo de nuevo.

"Creo que encontramos a nuestro otro miembro del trio" susurro en su oído a lo cual el hombre levanto una ceja curioso. Mal miro a Regina de nuevo y David siguió su mirada sonriendo a la mujer que tenía al frente.

"¿Que dices querida? ¿Nos divertimos un rato en privado?"

La respiración de Regina paro por unos cuantos segundos, asintiendo sin haber procesado lo que le estaba diciendo que sí. Mal sonrió levantándose y extendiéndole la mano a su amigo l cual se la dio levantándose en el proceso. David la extendió la mano a Regina dándole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Ella se la agarro y los tres fueron a una habitación privada.

Regina nunca se había sentido así, satisfecha. David y Mal daban el balance perfecto de amor, cariño, comprensión y pasión. Más que todo David, era un caballero pero con una lado oscuro el cual ella quería explorar más. No lo podía negar, había sentido una conexión con ambos como no lo había sentido en mucho tiempo y eso la asustaba. La ex abogada veía como los extraños se vestían lanzándose la ropa de un extremo a otro y sonriendo en el proceso. Cuando estaban vestidos ambos vieron a Regina y le sonrieron.

"¿Te veremos pronto querida Kelly?" dijo la catira esperanzada.

"Regina…" dijo la ex abogada un poco apenada. "Mi nombre verdadero es Regina"

"Muy bien Regina… hermoso nombre. Como la de una reina" David le agarro la mano y se la beso. Ella se sonrojo un poquito sintiendo como sus labios dejaban un pequeño cosquilleo en donde estuvieron unos segundos antes.

"¿Entonces Regina?"

"Hmm? Oh.. Si, misma hora mismo lugar." Dijo Regina pícaramente.

Mal le tiro un beso al aire y salió con David de la habitación.

Regina se recostó de nuevo mirando al techo y repasando todo lo que había vivido esa noche. De repente su celular se volvió a iluminar. Daniel de nuevo.

 **Idiota :** Regina… contéstame. Necesito saber cómo estas.

Regina volteo los ojos desbloqueando su teléfono para bloquear de una vez por todas al idiota. Pero se había olvidado del mensaje que le había mandado el anteriormente. El corazón de la morena callo de una altura de 90 grados. Una cabecita totalmente carente de pelo, la piel más blanca que la nieve con manchas moradas en uno que otro lado, una entrada para una cánula en su pequeño pecho, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y esos ojos tan similares a ella la miraban detenidamente desde su pantalla.

 _Hoy se cumple un año Regina, no puedes seguir ocultándote en el mundo de fantasías y en una vida que no el real. Nuestro hijo ya no está y es tiempo de que lo aceptes y lo llores como se debe. Sé que fui un idiota, que no tuve la paciencia para seguir con nuestra relación. Estabas distante, y no te culpo. Pero por tu bien y por la memoria de nuestro pequeño, es tiempo de aceptar la realidad y luego dejarlo ir._

Regina no sabía si era el encuentro de esta noche que le dejo sus emociones a flor de piel pero por primera vez en un año sus ojos cristalizados dejaron caer las lágrimas tan esperadas. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar peligrosamente mientras que sus sollozos retumbaban por todo el cuarto. La ex abogada se puso en posición fetal poniendo su celular en su corazón y cerrando sus ojos.

"Henry, mi hijo… mi vida… NO! Henry! ¿Por qué?" sus gritos fueron escuchados por David el cual estaba hablando con un amigo del cerca de la habitación.

"Regina… REGINA!" el hombre salió corriendo abriendo la puerta rápidamente y corriendo hacia ella.

"Ya… ya mi vida. Te tengo" David agarro a Regina y la puso contra su pecho, ella no paraba de llorar. Al sentir el olor tan conocido lo abrazo de su cintura y comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte dejando caer su celular en la cama.

"No es justo David" dijo entre sollozos.

David un poco confundido la miro y luego el celular que ya se estaba apagando.

"Oh Regina" David la abrazo fuertemente mientras que la mujer se desboronaba en sus brazos.


End file.
